The Bat and His Bird
by SaraL97
Summary: I'm Posy and I might have accidently teleported into Batman's Cave. And everything is wrong now, where's Robin? Who are the Young Justice? And why does Batman think I'm a threat?
1. Chapter 1, Oops

Author notes: This is the first fanfiction story I've ever written! I'm super excited, jumping off the walls excited if I wasn't sick. Please give me lots of feedback, since this is my first story and I'm not perfect I'm sure I made lots of mistakes. I switched around the names that I was going to use, so sorry it there's random name in there; please point it out if there is.

Hi, I'm Posy and I'm going to tell you about my life, no not the boring stuff about how I was born and my life with my father. Let's skip all that to right before now when I'm about to do something that was either amazingly brilliant or incredibly stupid.

I'm holding out a picture, it's a rather old picture of a brown haired, prim looking man and his younger sister, who happens to be my mom. But right now I'm focusing on my uncle; at least I hope that's my uncle. I raised my arms and started to speak a spell, I felt my magic burning inside me. Literary burning, whenever I've used my magic in the past, it felts like warmth spreading through me, not this time. The energy that flowed through me felt like I just drank 1000 energy drinks, that's probably not a good sign. As I finished the spell I felt all my magic drain from me and then flow around me; a yellow sphere of light incasing me until I couldn't see anything outside of it. That's when I realized my feet weren't touching the ground anymore, you may have guessed by now that I was using a teleportation spell.

For a fleeting moment I thought back on the words of my favorite superhero Robin. "I love to make Batman smile. He only does it when we're alone, but I love his smile."

'I hope I can be as helpful to my uncle as Robin is to Batman.' I thought. I knew I was close to my destination, because I could hear voices getting closer.

"But if you had told us, we could have helped you." It was a Woman's frustrated voice I heard first. Then I heard a gasp, probably from that fact a glowing yellow girl just appeared in front of them. It was three people that were in the middle of a fight. 'Oh my gosh that's Wonder Woman. OH MY GOSH THAT'S BATMAN!' Next to Batman was Martian Manhunter, but no uncle was in sight.

"Oops. Where am I?" I blurted out.

"Who are you and how did you get here." Batman said, stalking towards me. Double oops.

"I..."As I took a step towards Batman I realized how drained I felt. And then I stopped, like my body refused to move. For moment I was staring at the ceiling and wondering why Batman had picked me up and then I passed out.

"J'onn read her mind; see if she's a threat." Batman said. I could still hear everything around me, but I couldn't move; even my eyelids wouldn't twitch.

"But we should take her to the Medical room the see if she's hurt." Wonder Woman protested.

"Her 'fainting' seems like a convenient way to get out of questioning." Batman growled.

"That ridicules she's only a child." Wonder woman exclaimed.

J'onn interrupted them, before it could become a full blown fight. "Her name is Posy Carver, and she was trying to get to her uncle."

"How did she get here?" Batman asked, I was wondering the same thing. How in the world did I get here?

"She was using a transportation spell; I think she messed up the spell."

"Let's call in Dr. Fate, he may be able to figure out what she did wrong or erase her memory of the Batcave entirely." For a moment I couldn't believe Wonder Woman had just said that. They were going to seriously erase my memory?

"Fine, I'll call him. Watch her." Batman laid me down on what felt like a medical bed. He must be so paranoid, it not like I'm going to just get up and walk away. I can't even blink, I was too tried and even if I could there was three (Maybe four who knows when Dr. Fate is going to get here) superheroes right there watching me.

"Dr. Fate 11." A robotic female voice said. Batman has a talking computer? And how did Dr. Fate get here so fast?

"What's the emergency, Batman?"

"A girl used a spell to teleport into here. Can you identify the spell?"

"She was trying to get to her uncle." Wonder woman added. Dr. Fate proceeded to speak some words I'm not even going to try pronounce. I could feel magic building up behind his words then the power was released, it flowed through the room.

"This is interesting." Dr. Fate seemed surprised. What was so surprising about my spell? It wasn't even my spell, just a spell I learned. "She has wild magic."

"Chaos magic?" Batman asked; he seemed unaffected by the fact Dr. Fate just said I have chaos magic! Chaos magic is bad, very bad; isn't it?

"No. Wild magic is a very ancient type of magic from before there was even order and chaos magic. Some don't consider it magic at. Wild magic was the first form of magic, and has very little power. People who had wild magic don't speak spells or have to have certain things of power, there are close to no rules for them. At the same time they have little control over their magic, if they wanted something badly enough those feelings power their magic and they magically get it. On a small scale, nothing too impossible. It's more of a survivor magic, they tend to heal faster and need less sleep and food. The gift was thought to have died out long ago. She's the first person I've heard of to have the gift in the last 100 years."

"Um Dr. Fate, is it normal for a wild magician to float and glow green, when asleep?" Wonder woman asked. Wait I was doing what now?

Author notes: So what do you guys think of Posy? And why do you think she's glowing green and floating?


	2. Chapter 2, Blackmailing is Fun

Author notes: YAY! Second chapter! If you're wondering when I'm going to update, I want to update once a week, but next week I'm going on vacation and when I get back my school schedule is full time again (I'm homeschooled so I do some school in the summer but that not much.). But I promise you I will finish the story. Please give me constructive criticism, this is my first story and I'm still learning.

There was silence, for a moment I panicked; thinking I had turned into a freak. Then Dr. Fate spoke some magical words and said, "She has completely drained herself of magic and energy. Her subconsince must feel safe, because it has diverted from protecting to trying to restore her energy."

"You said she drained her magic does that mean she won't be able to..." Wonder woman trailed off.

"She won't be able to use it for sevural months to a year."

"Posy said she was looking..."

After that I must have really blacked out, because I don't remember much of the conversation afterward. When I woke up I could open my eyes and I wasn't floating anymore. The only thing I remember them talking about afterward was sending me to the Gotham Kids Orphanage; because I didn't know my Uncle's name or where he lived. I knew that orphanage; it was horrible. I have to get away, but since I am strapped into a medical bed, escaping would be hard.

"Kid Flash B03." I froze, looking around and spotting him next to a glowing round tube. A second later he zoomed over to the computer, and then he glanced nervously around and noticed me.

"Uh who are you?" He asked suddenly in front of me. Wow he was really fast!

"Posy!" I said brightly, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Ohhhhh. This was so not a good idea." He glanced at me again and forced a smile onto his face. "What's a sweet, little girl like you doing in here?"

Sweet? Little? He was so asking for it. I had to stop myself from smirking. I immedily bust into tears, it was surprisingly easy. I mean it's not like I just made the biggest mistake of my life, or I was hungry, tired and really needing to go to the bathroom. "It was a mistake and now Batman thinks I some gang leader and he won't let me go and I'm so scared he's gonna kill me! And I have to go the bathroom and he won't let me!" I sobbed, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. I could see him falling into my trap, he was so gullible. I do have a lot of practice using it against cops.

"Batman has been acting odd since... and I guess it won't hurt to just let you go to the bathroom... But promise you'll let me strap you back in when you're done." I nodded and smiled at him like a complete dork. He unstrapped me then held out his hand to help me up. I leaped to my feet; stuck his hand in Fan Grab and flip him onto his back, then knocked him out. I couldn't help grinning at the surprised look on his face as he went down. Unfortunately my luck ended there, I felt dizzy, and wobbly. There was no way I was going to be able to escape, so plan B. I glanced at Batman's computer and idea formed in my mind. I'm not a genius with computers, but I always seem to find exactly what I want on them, and sure enough before long I found what I wanted. I was afraid Batman would show up before I was done but by the time I heard the elevator coming down I was done.

"Need some help with that?" I jumped slightly in surprise; I hadn't heard him come near me.

Flashing a bright smile his way I said, "Nope! All done."

"Martian Manhunter 07, Wonder Woman 03, Superman 02."

"Batman, what's the emergency?" Wonder Woman exclaimed.

"There's no emergency, and Batman didn't call you, I did. Sorry Batman doesn't have a button for 'Hey, come visit', just 'Emergency'." I explained, swerving my chair around to face them. I grinned at their shocked looks, I love surprising people.

"What's this about?" Superman said, crossing his arms.

"The Gotham Kids Orphanage. I am _not_ going there. You guys are going to help me find my uncle."

"And if we don't?" Batman asked, I could hear the dangerous tone in his voice, but I ignored it.

"Bruce Wayne, I've sent an email to James Gordon; with proof of your identity. Clark a similar letter was sent to Lois Lane. John Jones, the same was sent to your boss. The letters are locked and they can't open them. But in 5 minutes they are gonna open. I don't doubt Batman can stop them but I doubt even he can hack into their email accounts and hack into my letters in 5 minutes."

"You're blackmailing us?"

"Yep. I hope you don't mind." I said, smiling. Blackmailing is fun; I should do it more often.

"Why am I here, I don't have a secret identity." Wonder Woman asked.

I took a deep breath nervous about what I was about to say, "Because you have the rope of truth, which will hopefully reassure the others that all I want is a home to live in."

"Do you have any other relatives that you can live with?" J'onn asked.

But before I could answer Batman interrupted, "No." Dread suddenly filled me. What about dad? I don't want to go back to him, but if I to choose between the orphanage and him, I'd pick dad. Glancing at Batman I saw his warning look and didn't say anything, but now this didn't seem so fun.

"I'll run a scan using the picture." Batman held up my picture, he must have searched me. "Until we find him, you can stay here."

"Batman, what about Youn-" Superman said before being interrupted by Batman.

"Until we know what she knows about us, we don't reveal anything to her."

"Well I know that this Batcave is underneath your Manor so you better have some guest rooms, because there no way I'm sleeping down here."

"Fine. Wonder woman." Batman said turning to her to begin the interrogation.

"I don't know about this Bruce, she's not a criminal." Diana said, walking forward with the rope.

"We'll only ask Posy about what she knows on the justice league, no more." Batman reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. I smirked; oooh batsy has a soft spot for a certain someone. I was a little nervous about the rope, and what they'd ask me. But Batman kept his word, they only asked me about what I'd looked up, and surprisingly Batman didn't ask how I'd escaped or notice the knocked out Kid Flash. I'd slid him underneath the medical bed, out of sight. Thankfully the rest of the League left after the questions, and I turned to Batman.

"What about my dad?" I said, folding my arms and looking him in the eye.

"Posy, you didn't just teleport to the Batcave." He leaned over to the computer and typed a few buttons, up came a newspaper page.

I was confused until I read the little article he was pointing at. _Posy Carver missing for two years presumed died. _I stared at it in shock not fully comprehending what it meant. Only when Batman spoke did my brain seem to figure it out.

"This is from a year ago, you teleported three years into the future." He explained turning and studying my reaction. One thought kept running through my mind over and over again like a broken record. What happened to my dad? "Your dads in jail for-"

"I don't want to know how or why. I know enough to realize he deserved jail." I said, forcing my face to be emotionless. I knew enough, he didn't care enough about me to stop. I told myself I should have realized that a long time ago, but pain of it still pierced me like razor blade running through me. There was silence for a moment as I sorted through my very different feelings. Hopefully that I'd find my Uncle, happy that I wasn't in trouble with the Justice League, shock that I was in the future, and the strongest the feeling of being betrayed by my dad. Batman clearing his throat got my attention again then pointed at the medical bed.

"Why is Kid Flash unconscious under the bed?"

Author notes: You can't sneak anything past Batman! I adore Kid Flash but for some reason I love to put him in awkward stations or tease him a lot. This is why I love Wally and Artemis together.


	3. Chapter 3, Stressing out is never fun

Author notes: I kinda forgot how to add I new chapter….. –Looks sheepish- and I realized I haven't done the disclaimer. So if any of you crazy people out there thought I owned Batman, I don't. All I own is my OC Posy.

I stared at my stupid fingers, I hate them. They're the ones that started the spell, stupid jumping in time spell. They held out that picture, they even opened that door when I knew I shouldn't have. Maybe if I'd been there dad would have stopped stealing, or whatever he did to get in jail. Maybe he would have changed.

I felt a tear squeeze past my barrier and slide down my cheek. No, pull yourself together Posy. There got to be something positive in this mess. The Justice League will find my uncle, everything will be okay. I'll even get to meet Robin!

That reminded me I hadn't even thought about meeting him, I didn't have a crush on him; I just really respected him. Wiping the tear away I stood up from the bed I was sitting on. Batman had agreed to let me stay in his house, and he had his butler, Alfred, show me to a room. I immediately felt reassured around Alfred; Batman isn't exactly scary, in fact I feel really safe around Batman, but Alfred has a more comforting spirit. Alfred actually smiled (gasp) at me, and asked me if I need anything.

My room looked like it had never been used, if I had to describe it in two words it would white and clean. I opened the door and look around the hallway, the house was so big I had no idea of where to start looking. Right or left? Both sides looked depressing; this house really needs what my mom would call a woman's touch. It had beautiful _old_ vases, incredible detailed _old_ tapestry's, and _old_ lights that barely lit up the hallway. Not that I have anything against old things, I think they're really cool, but the old lights had to go.

Tap tap tap. I darted down the right hallway after the noise and saw Alfred making his way up some stairs, holding a tray full of cookies and milk. I tried to stop running in time but thankfully Alfred has amazing reflexes. He stepped to the side and held the tray away from where I bumped into him.

"Sorry!" I cried, jumping away.

"That is quite alright, Miss Posy. Would you like some cookies?" Alfred held out a cookie as he balanced the tray on the other hand. Wow he had to be one of the nicest people out there, he didn't even yell at me.

I grabbed the cookie, than blurted out, "Alfred, do you know where Dick Grayson is? Because I want to thank Robin for something he did for me a while back…." I stopped talking when I felt the sadness coming off Alfred. He put his hand on my shoulder and guided me back into the White Room as I've dubbed it.

"I'm afraid Master Dick no longer lives here. Nor is he, Batman's sidekick Robin, anymore." He explained sitting down on the bed next to me.

"He wasn't Batman sidekick, Robin was his partner." I corrected, staring at my chocolate chip cookie. I didn't feel like eating it anymore, but I didn't want to be rude so I took a big bite and decided that was my best decision I had _ever_ made. It just melted into my mouth and left a lasting impression on my taste buds.

"Master Bruce informed me of your current situation. I was wondering how you were holding up?" Alfred asked, he was worried about me that was so sweet.

"I'm really stressing out." I admitted through a mouth full of cookies. "You know I would have been sixteen, now. But I'm still thirteen; I guess, Batman, will have to alter my birth certificate." "What do you usually do to relieve stress?" "Write. I usually write in my diary. It helps to sort out my thoughts, and sometimes to look at whatever is stressing me out in a new light. My diary was in my bag that I brought but I think Batman took it." I had actually forgotten all about my bag till now. Oops. "Yes, I do believe he mentioned giving it back to you. He was probably to busy, I shall retrieve it for you." By the time Alfred had came back with my bag and a pencil, I had ate all the cookies. I immediately snatched my 'diary' from the little bag and held it triumphantly. It was actually a normal blue notebook, the kind you take to school. "That's your diary?" Alfred asked shocked. "Don't trash my diary, it took me three days of playing the Positive game to find something positive about it." I reproach, shaking my finger at him. "The Positive game is a game my mom made up, she read about from some book. When you have something bad happen and you have to find good in it. We use to have so much fun playing it together….. I still play it in her memory. It would make her happy to know I'm still playing her favorite game. The positive thing is that no one will think this is my diary and read all my personal thoughts." I finished with a forced smile. I didn't want to think about mom right then, and I think Alfred took the hint he left right after that. So yeah I've been writing all about it in my diary. No, I don't say 'Dear Diary' that's kinda lame, and defeats the purpose of pretending this isn't my diary. Even after I had written down everything I couldn't sleep, so after tossing and turning for a bit I got up and wandered the halls. Unfortunately I got lost in the process, until I stumbled upon the room that led to the Batcave. I didn't really see much of the cave but what I did see looked really cool, I bet Batman wouldn't mind me looking around. There was a marble stature in the corner, the kind that looks to heavy to pick up. So of course I shoved it to the side, like Batman had. After a couple seconds the part of the wall slid to the side. Batman really needs to get more/better lights, walking down stairs in the dark is not fun. When I came to the cave, I noticed Batman on the computer typing. I didn't want to bother him so I was going to try to find my way back to my room when I saw something. "Is that a robot dinosaur? Cool!" I shouted as I dashed over. It was a huge, T-Rex, maybe even bigger than the real ones, its tail was certainly longer. What was interesting about the tail was the fact it came around the body and nearly touched the ground, making it perfect for climbing. Looking at the legs I saw that beams were supporting the body, it wasn't going anywhere. By the time Batman glanced over at me and said "Don't climb it." I was already halfway up the tail. I gave him my best innocent look, "What? Haven't you ever wanted to climb it?" "No. How much do you weigh?" He asked turning back to the computer. "67 pounds, so I won't be collapsing this anytime soon." I joked before realizing the real reason he wanted to know. "I'm not anorexic. It's not my fault; dad hasn't brought home enough money for a full meal in two months. Anyways I'm only 4'9, so I'm not that skinny."

"You're 5 pounds under the minimum weight."

"So sue me." I said, swinging over the T-rexes face I pried open its jaws, and nearly fell off in surprise at what I found. "Hey! I found your secret stash of candy bars! Who knew Batman liked white chocolate so much." Batman jerked around staring at the candy bars.

"Those are Dick's, he…. must have hidden them there." It was the first time I heard any emotion in Batman's voice other then anger. He sounded so sad and tired; Dick and Bruce must have parted on bad terms. And then I realized it was the first time I considered Batman, Bruce. Bruce is so different from Batman, but right then the lines blurred. Then a wall seemed to go up and he turned back to the computer. "Where did you get the bruise on your face and back?"

What is this awkward question time? "I fell. Anyway it doesn't matter because I already healed." I said vaguely, it wasn't a total lie.

"Let me rephrase the question, who slapped you and pushed you against a wall?" He had turned around and looked directly at me, his piercing stare making feel he could see all my memories and was sifting through them. And they said Superman had X-ray vision, Batman's stare was worse than Superman's heat vision and X-ray vision put together. I couldn't help but look away, I couldn't lie to him he was the freaking Batman.

"I should have known better, I should have known dad would be drinking. It was mom's birthday after all. .. But I was so excited; I had finally found a spell that could take me to my uncle….

"_Dad, Dad! Guess what I found a spell that will transport me to my uncle and a spell that will take me back!" I rushed in the house, the door banging behind me. I knew something was wrong when I saw the glass and trash littered over the floor, the stink of beer filled the place. The floor creaked as my dad stumbled in, there was a broken beer bottle in one hand and a half-full one in the other hand. Then I remembered, it was mom's birthday, I should have stayed away. I took a hesitated step back as his listless eyes turned to me._

_ "You took everything. EVERYTHING!" He yelled, animal like fury burning in his every move. He thought I was that guy, I have known dad was too far gone to be reasoned with but I trusted him so I tried anyways. _

_ "Dad, it's me Posy. Your little flower." He paused and his blood shot eyes seemed to recognize me. Dad's hot breath sent a shiver down my neck and I took a deep breath to steady my nerves as he began to mumble. "Gone, all gone. Killed, all dead."_

_ "Dad, I didn't kill mom." I whispered, trying to get through to him. It was the wrong thing to say, fury ignited in his eyes again and before I could react he back-handed me across the face. I stumbled over the trash and fell heavily against the wall. Crawling on my hand I slipped out the door and ran up the fire escape to the roof. _

I closed my eyes in pain as I was forced to explain the flashback to Batman. I refused to cry, as I felt the fear build up in me at the memory of his anger. Dad had always protected me, always been there, but the trust I had in him was destroyed in one moment. Every time I thought of him it wasn't the smiling face anymore, it was the fury twisted face. The one I was afraid of.

"He had never hit my before, dad was my protector. I should have noticed something was off that morning and left him alone." I explained, finding myself defending him.

"I'm sorry." Batman said, pausing he seemed to be about to say something else when he turned back to the computer. Surprisingly those words weren't hard and uncaring like I thought they would be. He truly was sorry for what happened. I guess Batman does have a heart.

"It's okay. I'm here now and you're actually helping me." I said forcing a smile, smiling always makes me feel better. I went back deciding whether or not it was a good idea to stick my legs in-between the dinosaur's teeth and hang upside down.

"You should get some sleep."

"In a bit, I'm busy right now. Anyways I don't know where my room is since I got lost." I said, having made my decision that the thrill outweigh the danger, I was currently swinging upside down in the T-rexes teeth. Batman glanced at me, made no reaction to what I was doing and turned back to whatever he was doing on the computer. By the time the blood had rushed all down to my face I realized it was not going to be easy to get back up.

"Posy, I have some information on your uncle I want you to look at." Deciding to take the quick route I grab the teeth with my hands, slipping my feet out of the teeth and onto the T-rexes arms I jumped down.

"What is it?" I asked, darting to his side. In big red letters I read DNA match. But that's as far as I got before Batman swiftly turned around grabbed my arm and dragged me back to my room saying, "You need to sleep, and I'll tell you in the morning if I find anything." He then proceeded to lock me in my room before I could even ask him when he got my DNA. Probably when I was unconscious, when else would Batman have done it? I tried to sleep, but I just kept thinking back to the computer screen and what it had said. My DNA match was his butler Alfred?

Author notes: Ok so I don't really know if you can do that with DNA, but its Batman he can do anything!


End file.
